Yosuke Hanamura vs The Mask
What do you prefer? A young man with a spirit guardian that controls wind? Or a crazy green-faced guy in a yellow suit? Yosuke Hanamura of Persona 4 (nominated by TheOneLegend AKA Me) takes on The Mask of... The Mask (nominated by D-man the guy) in Match 9 of Round One in The Outsiders Tournament!!!! Shoutout to John1Thousand and MP999 for the sick thumbnails!!! For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!!! (My friend and fellow Fanon-user John1Thousand is hosting his very own One Minute Melee tournament!! Click here!!) The Interlude "Ahhhhhh-Uhf!" These were the noises heard as a brown-haired young man's body collided onto one of the many streets of a random city. He turned on and lay on his back, staring up at the night sky and it's stars. "Am I even alive?" The young man asked aloud. "Yes, yes ya are!" A familiar voice spoke in his mind, alerting and prompting him to sit up. "Who the hell? What was that?!" He looked around and found that he was in a city. Much of the many buildings had their lights open, the same goes for the many casinos littered all throughout the streets and road of the urban environment. "Yosuke-kun! It's me, Labrys!" Now this shocked Yosuke Hanamura to the core. "Labrys?! How are you communicating with me right now?!" The Magician of the Inaba IT (Investigation Team) looked like a maniac, speaking to no one. "I got Rise-chan to hook me up to her Persona!" The voice of Labrys answered him as he stood up and brushed dirt off of him while gazing around at the unknown city. "Huh, I gotta hand it to Rise. Even if she can't help fight Shadows, she can be really helpful by providing info about where we are and who and what we're fighting!" Yosuke admitted out loud. "Speaking of which, where am I Labrys?" "Ya're in a some sort of city. There's a lot of casinos and office buildings scattered all over the place but..." The pause bugged Yosuke. "But what Labrys?" He questioned. "There's no people here! It's all empty!" Labrys replied back in his mind. "There's no people? That's strange, after all of the stories Narukami told me about the big city, I expected a crap ton of people just wondering around, going about their lives, even it is nighttime." The Magician scratched his head, puzzled at the desolation in the streets. "Maybe one of those casinos has people in it? It's hard to tell because I'm not used to Rise-chan's Persona yet." Labrys's voice told him. "Yeah maybe. Alright then, where's the nearest casino?" Yosuke wondered, straightening the headphones on his collar. "Turn the corner of the building to your right, there's one there!" Following his close friend's advice, Yosuke approached and turned the corner of the building and indeed, there was a casino. "Alright! Let's try my luck annnnndd-" He opened the casino's front door and found nothing inside. Not a single soul. "What the heck? Labrys, there's no one here!" "What? Really?" She spoke in his mind. "Yeah, no one's here!" Yosuke said aloud. "Try the other ones! There's a lot of casinos all over this city, so I'm sure ya're bound to see somebody." Labrys told him and the Magician nodded. "Great. Alone, walking in a city. That's just great..." Yosuke murmured to himself and began searching the city for someone. ANYONE. All the while, Labrys would hold a conversation with the brunette so he wouldn't be bored and to lift up his spirits. Especially since Yosuke knew that most likely he had to fight other people in order to return to his own world and that didn't exactly please and/or make him joyful in any way. It's like what happened in the TV World all over again. "How many casinos are there in this city Labrys?" He asked. "I don't really know, Yosuke-kun. Sorry." The ASW (Anti-Shadow Weapon) answered back. A good chunk of time later The Junes Boy turned a corner of a building and came across a golden statue of what seemed to be an animal standing still in front of another casino. "Another one? Seriously what's with all of the casinos?" The brown-haired young man asked as he approached the gold animal statue. After wondering around the city for awhile and seeing a whole bunch of various casinos, Yosuke was quite fed-up with the buildings of gambling and drinking. "Where the hell am I, Vegas?" The Magician spoke while staring up at the casino's front neon sign. "Seems like it to me!!" A psychotic voice happily exclaimed behind Yosuke, startling him. The young man turned around and saw a green-faced man in a yellow suit and fedora grinning at him. "Yosuke-kun! Be careful!" Labrys told him and Yosuke nodded. He brought out his two Kunai and through sheer willpower, a blue tarot card hovered right in front him, bearing the Magician symbol. "Why does trouble always seem to follow me?" Yosuke whined and crushed the blue tarot card. A blue light emanated from this action, blinding the green-faced man who kept his crazy grin. When the light faded, a frog-like humanoid figure floated beside Yosuke. This was his Persona: Jiraya, Master of Winds. "Alright! More playmates!" The green-faced man hopped up and down in joyous revel then pulled out a double-barrelled shotgun out of his yellow suit. The sight of the gun made Yosuke sweat a little but he shook his head then entered a fighting-stance. "Good luck Yosuke-kun!" Labrys wished him then seemed to disappear from his mind. The Melee THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Two shots rang out from The Mask's shotgun and steel pellets raced towards the Magician of the IT. Jiraya quickly floated in front of Yosuke and blocked the swatted the projectiles away then flew towards The Mask with it's hand-embedded shurikens at the ready. The crazy green-faced man ducked and dodged the first few attacks of the Persona before finally getting caught by a boot to the face, sending him flying towards a trash-can. However, before he actually he could end up in the waste bin, he vanished out of thin-air. Just like that. "Huh?" Yosuke, confused, was didn't see his opponent reappear right behind him in a spinning fashion akin to Michael Jackson. "Behind you, Yosuke-kun!" Labrys warned him and he turned around only to catch a punch in the face, staggering him. The Mask didn't relent, pulling boxing gloves out of his suit then using them how they're meant to be used with a barrage of Mike Tyson-esque punches flung right at Yosuke. While the Magician blocked some of the punches, many more struck true and sent him flying away. (50 seconds) "Well, that was... Smashing!!" The Mask stated then spun around like Michael Jackson again and disappeared. Yosuke was caught by Jiraya, who set him down. He nodded in thanks to his Persona then found that the crazy green-faced man had vanished yet again. "Not falling for the same trick this time!" Yosuke proclaimed and swung his elbow back. His prediction was proven true when his elbow smashed into The Mask's face, cracking his nose and forcing him back. Yosuke took the opportunity and rushed in, slashing and slicing the Big-Head Killer with Jiraya joint in with the occasional kick to the face and/or shuriken strikes. To extend the combo even longer, Jiraya uppercutted The Mask into the air and both the Persona and it's user hopped up after him. However, before either of them could land another blow, The Mask pulled out a huge mullet of thin-air and pummelled Yosuke back down into the street. "Time for something bizarre!" The insane green-faced man declared and pulled out a live elephant? Surprisingly, he didn't buckle from the tremendous weight of the grey-skinned mammal. "Take this!" He threw the elephant down at Yosuke whose eyes widened from the sight of the massive creature. (40 seconds) "What the hell?" The Magician quickly leapt to the side to avoid getting squashed like a pancake. The elephant crashed down onto the street, knocking it unconscious and creating cracks in the pavement. The Mask touched down on the street with a disappointed look on his face. "Aw." His whining was short-lived as a green fog suddenly surrounded him. It smelled horrible but wasn't too affective against him as he simply pulled out an electrical fan to blow it away. Jiraya's Poison didn't exactly work as Yosuke hoped but it did give him an opening. "Gotcha!" Yosuke called out as he jumped into the air and prepared himself to descend down with his two kunai pointed at his opponent. Who vanished out of thin-air. Again. "What the-" Yosuke landed on his feet and looked around for the Big-Head Killer. "Yoohoo! Over here big boy!" A voice called out and Yosuke turned around and what he saw just made his jaw drop down to the pavement. The Mask was aiming a bazooka at the Junes Boy. "Sayonara!" He shouted then pressed the trigger on his weapon, sending missiles racing towards Yosuke. The latter counterattacked by flinging his two kunai at the missile and the projectiles collided mid-air and caused a great explosion. (30 seconds) "Jiraya!" The Persona emerged and cast Sukukaja on his user, giving him a much speed boost as a green aura enveloped around Yosuke. "Alright! My turn!" And with that, the Magician rushed towards the Big-Head Killer. The Mask squinted hard as he peered out in the smoke wall that had produced from the kunai meeting the missile. Suddenly a certain brown-haired young man broke through the smoke wall and before he could retort a wise-ass comment, Yosuke silenced him with and flip-kick into the air. Jiraya appeared and performed Flying Flash Cut, which caused massive wounds on The Mask. The crazy green-faced man landed rough on the pavement but he kipped-up and then matrix-dodged a kunai slash from Yosuke. The Mask dodged even more slashes and attacks by dancing like Michael Jackson, even performing the deceased King of Pop's signature kick right into Yosuke's groin, winding him. "Not cool..." He weakly groaned then returned the favour by summoning Jiraya to punt The Mask in the balls, also winding him. (20 seconds) Though he normally didn't feel too much pain, this particular attack had a great affect on The Mask as he held his groin and hopped around. "OW! YOU... SON OF A BIT-" He was interrupted by Yosuke roundhouse kicking him in the face. "OH?! YOU WANNA PLAY THAT WAY?!" The Mask pestered then put up his fists and waved them at a now confused Yosuke. "Uh... Hey, Labrys?" "Yes, Yosuke-kun?" Labrys's voice returned in his mind. "Does anything affect this guy?" Yosuke quietly asked while still keeping his eyes focused on his opponent. "Well he's a Human, if that helps?" Labrys told him and the Magician slowly nodded. "Ookay then." Yosuke flung his two kunai, brought out another two and threw them then brought two kunai that he'd actually use. The Mask wasn't fazed and puled out a massive net out of his suit, somehow, which he used to not only catch the kunai out the air, but also trapping Yosuke. "What the hell?!" The Magician cursed then felt a huge shadow looming over him. Looking up, Yosuke saw something so impossible that it made him drop his jaw onto the pavement again. (10 seconds) "ROADER ROLLER DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" The Mask mimicked a certain blond-haired English vampire as he descended down on Yosuke with a massive road-roller in his hands. "Oh crap!! Jiraya!" The Persona appeared and flew up to meet the construction vehicle but then suddenly... "ZA WARUDO!!" The Mask called out and sounds of a clocking turning to a stop were heard as he stopped time! The Mask let go of his road roller and flew upwards. He brought out another elephant and then another and another and then another road roller. "Hey! Let's keep going!" The Big-Head Killer happily exclaimed as time began to move again. The combined weight of the elephants and road rollers made the first road roller drop down even faster onto Jiraya much to the Persona's and Yosuke's surprise. The Mask smiled triumphantly, knowing confidently that his final attack finished the Magician off. His 'victory' was short-lived, however, as several slashing noises were heard. The Mask frowned. Then widened his eyes in surprise as Jiraya slashed past all of the elephants and road rollers and straight at him. "Not this time, crazy man!" Yosuke called out from below as Jiraya lifted it's leg and punted The Mask so hard, it sent flying over the horizon. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview The bloody carcasses of the elephants and the wreckages of the road rollers landed on both sides of Yosuke as he freed himself from the net and looked at all of the chaos caused. "Yosuke-kun?!" Labrys worriedly called out in his mind, making him wince like anytime his friend Chie yelled directly in his ear. "I'm here Labrys, don't worry! I'm okay!" Yosuke informed. A sigh could be heard in his mind. "Alright, it's just that, it looked like those vehicles and elephants could've crushed ya!" The ASW spoke, relieved. "You know how fast my reflexes are!" Yosuke called out. Some laughter could heard across their communication line, causing the Junes Boy to frown. "What's so funny?" He asked aloud. "Oh nothing." Labrys slyly answered. Yosuke rose an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" He asked aloud once again. "Yosuke! Focus! We've got to find a way to get ya outta there!" Yosuke's eyes widened as it dawned on him. "Oh crap, I forgot! Alright Labrys, where's my next opponent?" "What? What do ya mean?" Labrys, puzzled, spoke in his mind. "I've gotta fight other people in this place. It's the only way I'll be able to get out!" Yosuke told her. "Huh? Fight other people?" Labrys asked, clearly confused from his answer. Yosuke decided to drop it, not wanting to remind his friend of what happened in the TV World. "Never-mind Labrys. Just tell me where some other people are and I'll try to get in contact with them." The Magician responded back, stretching his arms and back as Jiraya floated back down beside him. "There's a couple of people inside a chapel a few blocks down the street." Labrys informed him and he nodded before running off, in search of a religious building and, hopefully, some answers as to where the hell he was. Inside a random bank of the random city A tall, lanky man in a purple shirt and black overalls is seen stuffing much of the bank's gold inside a large bag that he carried. He laughed psychotically as he shoved more gold and money inside his bag. "What do you think you're doing?" A new voice called out and the lanky man jumped up, startled, and turned around to see a man in Chinese clothing with a pair of robotic googles on his face. "HEY! MY GOLD!" The lanky man declared and put up his fists. "Pathetic." The Chinese man muttered and motioned for the first man to come at him. "Have at thee, robber!" The Result This melee's winner is... Yosuke Hanamura!!! (Plays Yosuke's Theme, Persona 4: Arena) Yosuke does a flip and lands, striking a pose as spotlights shine down from above him. The Voting Yosuke Hanamura: 21 Votes The Mask: 4 Votes Yosuke Hanamura advances to Round Two!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique weapon Category:One vs More than One themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with at least one ally Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees